


Beads

by Jathis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Friendship, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Newt gives Credence a gift





	

"I...I am not terribly familiar with religion," Newt confessed. He could feel his cheeks burning as he pointedly stared at the ground, shuffling on his feet with his hands behind his back. "I spoke with Jacob and the Goldstein sisters but they said that their religion was considered different from yours. Which to be fair confused me quite a bit because it's the same God and there seems to be some kind of disagreement over a minor deity figure? I think?"

He chanced a glance up to see how he was doing. Credence continued to sit, hands in his lap as he looked at Newt and waited patiently for him to finish. "Um...well I mean..."

"I'm sorry if my faith is a problem," Credence murmured.

"A problem? Oh! Oh no, it's not! Please, do not misunderstand! I only wished to say that I am not a hundred percent certain if this would be appropriate for you..." Newt produced a set of rosary beads from behind his back, smiling awkwardly as he held them out to Credence.

"Oh..." Credence accepted the beads carefully from the wizard.

"These are the Christian version of prayer beads, yes?" Newt asked.

"...my mother always said that the rosary was blasphemy," he said.

Newt deflated. "Oh..."

Credence hesitated, hugging the beads to his chest. He had always felt some small comfort whenever he thought about the Virgin Mother. She was loving and gentle...everything his mother was not. He offered Newt a thankful smile. "Thank you, Mr. Scamander. They're beautiful."

Newt perked up, nodding happily as he laughed. "I'm so glad! It took me an hour taking them back from the Niffler!"


End file.
